wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banished Enclaves
The Banished Enclaves are a small confederation-like empire located in Segmentum Obscurus. It includes 4 sub-sectors that consist of 4 core planets and 16 colonial planets, and is lead by a Quadrumvirate. It was originally formed from a rebellion of the Thermal Flares Chapter and a Squat homeworld in 983.M41. However it was quickly ousted from the Core of the Galaxy and found Shelter at Cousteau XI. Since their founding the Banished have been isolated from the rest of the Galaxy, up until M.48 and as a result, have gained a technological and scientific edge over the other pocket empires around it, especially in terms of biology. This has even caused the New Imperium and the Imperial Remnant to study the Banished Enclaves, as both of these superpowers want to learn the technology that belongs to The Banished. History After the Squats had reestablished themselves on several of their home worlds, an unknown Tyranid Hive Fleet attempted to wipe out the newly formed home worlds. The Thermal Flares intercepted a call for help and they decided to answer it. They defended the planet with everything they had, but during the campaign, the 1st company alongside the 3rd and the 6th companies, rebelled. Their rebellion was bolstered as the 2nd and the 4th companies joined them. After the Successful rebellion and assassination against Chapter Master Polaris, the Thermal Flares took over the planet of Charlo with the support of the planetary governor. However the Imperium of Man shortly found out their rebellion and sent forces in order to bring them to compliance. However, they abandoned the planet, considering their lives mattered more than the planet itself, and set up a base of operations on Cousteau XI. The Great Rift formed shortly after their arrival, which caused the Imperials to forget The Banished entirely, focusing on the forces of Chaos instead. The Great Rift caused mass confusion on the Imperial forces stationed on the nearby of Thelix II, causing The Banished to take control of the planet easily. The Banished fought all sorts of Daemons for 206 Terran years and after this centuries long crusade, two people of note appeared: Lily Edwards and Dying Howl. Lily Edwards, who was a rogue Inquisitor, offered some secrets of the Imperium that would enable them to enhance their troops, but in turn expected them to protect her from Imperial agents. Dying Howl on the other hand, who was a loyalist Alpha Legionnaire, ensured fresh troops would be supplied. The Banished accepted both offers as they were nearly wiped out, due to their 206 years long campaign. Their pact ensured The Banished to greatly grow in size and power. However, despite the fact that they dug in deep and heavily fortified their positions, they were unable to hold out against the Imperium, which was such a massive organism of conquest that it slowly, but certainly, pushed The Banished back. Despite this, they held their ground for at least 90 Terran years until several warp storms cut them off, during 296.M42. For the next 6000 Years The Banished would be separated from the larger galaxy by massive Warp Storms that engulfed the sector. Banished-Eldar War In 490.M44 the Banished encountered an Eldar Craftworld. On initial contact the eldar were hostile towards the Enclaves, which resulted in a war between the two factions. the Banished forced them to join by a short victorious war. The Banished landed in with around 10 Space Marines to secure a landing zone. then the Banished landed major ground forces and swiftly took out the leadership of the Eldar though Assassinations. The Banished then Mowed though eldar until they surrendered. they destroyed just over a quarter of the Craftworld to do so and around three fourths of the eldar. The eldar that survived were rounded up and were scanned for any information, then they were mind wiped. However, there was also a remarkable force of eldar exiles that joined the Banished willingly. Behind The Warp Storms The Banished spent at least 6000 years behind the warp storms but as the results show, the warp storms that surrounded the sector had a side effect, causing the time to move much, much slower than it was on the larger galaxy. While thousands of years passed in the galaxy, The Banished were recuperating and licking their wounds. Their people were hardened against Chaos as they fought it on a daily basis. Also Lily Edwards kept her word and revealed secret blueprints showing how to modify human genes, which caused genetically engineered genes that had a positive effect on the human genome to be developed. These crafted genes were called XVC. There were three versions originally made and implemented into the subjects, although over time it has developed more versions. However, not all of them had a positive effect on the population. After The Warp Storms The Banished were revealed to the galaxy during 500.M48 but it had changed. A new galaxy was standing on front of them as the mighty Imperium they had rebelled once was nothing more than a memory and it was replaced by two bitter rivals called the New Imperium and the Imperial Remnant. The Banished Enclaves decided to remain neutral to their rivalry and continue to live in their pocket empire. Technology With the war over and the warp storms calmed down, the Banished turned to make their fleet, weapons, and defenses more formidable. Starting with their fleet, they have made remarkable progress, even impressing the two superpowers that battled for galactic domination. Weapons Magnus Mk.V '- The standard Plasma Weapon used by the Banished Enclaves Military. it has a slower firing rate than a bolter but packs a punch. '''Beam Rifle '- this heavy Plasma weapon is loosely based Volkite tech. It is generally covered by less Heavy guns such as the Explosive Bolt-action Gun(EBG). it is fed from a pack and has to charge for three seconds before it can fire but once it does it can melt through most armor. it is also mounted on ships which they don't require a charge time. '''Plasma Cannon - is a rare plasma siege weapon used for orbital defense or ship to ship combat. However it can no longer be made. It uses a lot of plasma to fire once due to poor understanding on how these deadly machines of war function. Explosive Bolt-Action Gun '''- is a gun fires solid projectiles and the bullets also explode on contact. it is commonly used alongside the Beam Rifle and other heavy weapons '''Machina Gun - is a heavy solid projectile thrower capable of up to 400 bullet per seconds. the Machina Gun requires a 5 second set up time. they are also equipped on Ships Magnetic Disruptor Grenade '''- a grenade that has an active magnetic field that upon activation of the grenade will self implode in a matter of seconds disrupting all electric and magnetic fields within a 50.ft radius. ' '''Siege Cannon' - The Siege Cannon is a giant cannon that shoots large armor penetrating rounds made specifically to take down structures at long ranges. there is also a variant for spacecraft that is heavier and packs even more of a punch. Pysgun - used by psykers in the banished military this gun draws upon the raw power the psyker has into psychic lightning. Firerain Bomb - is a bomb that starts rain down fire before it lands once it does land it scorches everything within a 5 mile radius. Toxindeath Bomb - is giant bomb that once dropped releases a gas that kills within minutes and it spreads incredibly fast Electric Incendiary Missile - are missiles that target both infantry and electronics. Armor and Shields Ships Rogue Fighters - is the newest Banished Fighter. it is armed with two Beam Rifles and extremely light and incorporates the new Force Field Technology. it is used exclusively in space. T-42 Fighters - an older model that is still very common among the Banished. It is much heavier and carries more ammo for it's Two Beam rifles than it counterpart and does not have force field tech. However it can perform limited atmospheric operations. Firestorm Gunship - a ship used exclusively by the Banished Space Marines. it takes up less space and uses two Machina Guns instead of Beam Rifles. it serves both as a troop transport and a fighter. Deathflare Bomber - the Banished Bomber is a medium sized attack craft meant for Bombing enemy vessels. it is armed with Electric Incendiary missiles and either Firerain Bombs or Toxindeath Bombs. Force Shield Support Ship - this ship can provide other Attack Craft with Force Fields. Enter-Class Escort - the smallest Escort''' ship the Banished have access to it is equipped with eight Beam Rifles and two Siege Cannons and very light. it is used to chase off attack Craft from larger Ships '''Origin-Class Corvette - a modified'' Claymore-''class''' frigate'' that is more armored and and has sixteen Beam Rifles and sixteen Siege Cannons. The ''Origin-''Class Corvette is used for attacking larger ships. '''Guidance-Class Cruiser '- a ship that is a beacon for other ships traveling through the warp. how it achieves this is by doing what the imperium did when the Emperor died, but on a smaller scale. First the Banished use a psychic beacon then sacrifice dozens of psykers to keep it going. Only four of these ships exist within the banished fleet, one per sub-sector. They also armed with sixteen modified Siege Cannons, thirty Beam Rifles. and six Marcocannons. '''Sniper-Class Cruiser - is a cruiser which it's only weapons are the massive amount of torpedo tubes and a lesser amount of Energy Lances on the ship. they first use the EI missiles then come in with more standard missiles and Then shoot whatever is left of the ship with Energy Lances. It is very effective at long range, this ship is also one of the factors discouraging invasion of the Banished Enclaves. Vitality-Class Strike Cruiser - is a ship that balances defence, offence, and range. This is the most common type of cruiser within the Banished Fleet. it is equipped with thirteen Marcocannons and sixty Beam Rifles. Halo-Class Fleet Carrier - is a ship that is notable for the sheer amount of Attack Craft it can bring to to a battle. often launching thousands of Attack Craft in battle as well as/or dozens of Enter-''Class escorts. '''Fear-Class Dreadnought' - This ship is shaped like a spire and is closer to a Space Station than an actual ship. Location in the Galaxy The Banished Enclaves are located in Segmentum Obscurus and shares borders with the Federation, New Imperium and Chaos Resurgent. Planets Felix Leaders Solaris The leader of the former first company who was later crowned chapter master of the Thermal Flares. He stands at a haughty 9ft. tall. He often wields his Power Scythe into battle. He is a wise and empathetic leader. He is also a skilled with casting fire based powers, he is a Delta level psyker. MacDonald Is a stoic and stubborn leader that cares for for his people. he typically carries a bolter and chainsword. unlike the other leaders he is not a psyker. Dying Howl is a former alpha legionary who grew tired of his legion ways. He is dour and serious. He is a Gamma level psyker. Lily Edwards is a former inquisitor of the old imperium. She is curious about everything. she is a Beta level psyker. Rogues Rogues are important people who have defected from or are hunted by the Banished. However not all are criminals or defectors from the Banished such as Ice. while others are extremely dangerous such as Sagave Orge. Savage Orge Savage Orge is an a failed experiment in an attempt to merge Ork and Human together by Project HIE. What it did produce was a cunning and dangerous individual. He escaped from a HI project center at the age of 12 and killed everyone. After that he went to become a hardened criminal wanted by multiple factions. He is at present 41 terran years of age. Elemental Rogues The Elemental Rogues are made of six people who escaped a Human Improvements & Enhancements Project center which was in an attempt to harness new powers of the warp discovered by both the Banished Enclaves and Chaos Resugant 10 years before the warp storms around the Banished had dissipated. There were strange warp signatures that the Banished intercepted and found them to be new untapped power. So The Banished then sought to harness this power but first must see it's pontional so they tasked HIE with genetically Engineering 16 Alpha Grade psykers and to test all their powers before further modifying and cloning could be done. Ice Ice was created by Project HIE in an attempt to harness newly discovered warp powers. However at the age of 13 he escaped from his training facility along with Fire, Earth, Water, and Storm and they were declared a band of powerful young rogues. Ice has reduced emotions when compared to other Alpha level pyskers, he uses Cyromancy and Cyrokinesis as his powers and is an Alpha level pysker. He is 18 terran years of age Fire Fire was Created by Project HIE in an attempt to harness newly discovered warp powers. However at the age of 13 he escaped from his training facility along with Earth, Ice, Water, and Storm and they were declared a band of powerful young rogues. Fire is extremely temperamental and prideful, he uses Pyrokinesis and Pyromancy. He is 18 terran years of age Water Water was Created by Project HIE in an attempt to harness newly discovered warp powers. However at the age of 13 she escaped from his training facility along with Fire, Earth, Ice, and Storm and they were declared a band of powerful young rogues. She uses Aquakinesis and Aquamancy. She Military Banished Space Marines The Banished space marines are made up of the once loyalist Thermal Flares. they are the elite troops of the Banished. They number around 5000 and are considered a strategic asset. Banished Cybernetica There are around 15,000 automata that perform military functions including cooking, cleaning, and fighting. however it takes a lot of resources to make them so it is rare for them to get called in. Banished Soldiers By far the most common units within the military are the masses of genetically-improved soldiers. These soldiers have been perfected to feel no emotion except for four things. Those feelings being failure, satisfaction, pain, and anger. Tactics Meteor Storm- is a tactic where if the banished are losing badly then they kamikaze into the most vital areas of a ship or fleet. or in some cases such as a single nercon ship showing up is the automatic order issued. Trivia ... Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Factions